Fate of the Faithful
by The What Effect
Summary: Can you trust the one you love when you know their heart belongs to another? SasuNaru, onesided SasuSaku...rated M just in case
1. What We Don't Have

* * *

**Title: **Fate of the Faithful  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter:** 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Warnings: SasuNaru, onesided SasuSaku, changing POV, Sakura-bashing, weirdness ensuing, possible OOCness and angst, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: What We Don't Have

* * *

Sakura had a faithful husband.

She knew this was a fact. You don't stay happily married for eight years if your spouse is unfaithful. You can't. And Sakura had a happy marriage. How could she not? Everything about her life was perfect. Perfect house, perfect job, perfect husband. And it's impossible to reach this kind of perfection if you doubt your true love's loyalties.

Besides, Sakura knew her husband wasn't interested in any woman but her. Need proof? Just look at how long it took for _their _relationship to begin. Back when they first met, the man couldn't stand _anybody_. It took several years before he could even tolerate Sakura's company. A lot of persistence on her part.

But it was all worth it. All the persuading, the stalking, the all-too frequent rejections -- all of it seemed worth it when she finally heard the yes she was looking for. She didn't care if that 'yes' was dripping with exasperation and annoyance... it was a 'yes'. In other words, her first hurdle was cleared.

And after that, it had been much easier. She was the envy of every girl she knew, and both her family and his were thrilled with their thriving relationship. After another year or so, she had even worked up enough courage to ask him to marry her. _This _yes didn't take as long. Much to her delight.

So they were wed not too long after that. A lavish event, with all the trimmings... perhaps three hundred people came to witness the ceremony. So many tears were shed -- some were her own tears of joy, while the rest belonged to her husband's adoring fans.

But Sakura had nothing to worry about. From that day forth, he belonged to her. Officially. He chose her.

This was what Sakura had loved the most. Out of all the people that threw themselves at his feet, he selected her. He could've been with anyone on the face of the planet, (with his good looks and wealth) but he was with Sakura. What more could she ask for?

Life after the wedding was just as blissful. She had quickly climbed the career ladder (much of this attributed to her new family name) and had found herself Vice President of the most popular television network in the country. Naturally, success was her husband's as well, since he had become a well-known doctor with patients flocking to his office.

Now, how could a woman with such a wonderful life be concerned about anything?

Well, Sakura blamed her best friend, Ino, for most of the worries she had filling her head. It was with her musings that all this speculation began.

"What's Sasuke been up to lately?" Ino asked curiously. "I haven't seen him around lately."

Sakura sighed. That was a good question. She had been seeing less and less of her husband with each passing day. She had figured the hospital was just busy; there would always be patients, so a doctor's work is never done. But of course, even on days Sasuke typically had off he was nowhere to be found. "You know the hospital needs him. He's the head surgeon," Sakura replied simply. She didn't want to give the subject any more thought, but her friend wouldn't let it go.

"I was just noticing," the blonde continued, "since I stop by pratically everyday." This was true. Sakura saw more of her best friend than her own husband. The blonde girl's presence was certainly appreciated; without her visiting Sakura surely would have gone crazy in the large mansion by herself.

"He's working," Sakura repeated, trying to give the statement validity. There was no way he could be doing anything else, right? Sure, he was attractive, but he was taken. He knew it. Sasuke wouldn't do something so low. It was beneath him... it was beneath his good Uchiha name. The name that now belonged to her as well.

"Well whatever," Ino chimed, hopping up from her seat on the sofa. "Let's go get some grub. I'm absolutely starved!"

Sakura smiled and nodded. This was the usual. Ino would come over, and the two would leave to go shopping or whatever else they felt like doing that day... and in reality _anything _was better than an empty house.

----------------

Sasuke was extremely satisfied with himself.

Of course, he shouldn't have been, but he was. He hadn't meant to enjoy it so much, hell, he hadn't meant to do it at the start... but now that it had begun, he didn't want it to end.

He _should_ feel guilty. But when he looked at the result, he could feel nothing but joy.

And no one had to know, right?

As long as he made no mistakes -- of course this was second nature to him. Uchihas didn't slip up. He had been doing this for so long, he wondered if anyone had started to suspect anything. If anyone, let alone his naive _wife_, had asked about his unusually long work days... or if his co-workers noticed how long he spent with _one_ patient in particular.

He hadn't intended to mix work with pleasure, either. But when opportunity knocks...

The Uchiha smiled to himself, thinking thinking about the bright blue eyes and dazzling grin waiting for him.

Screw morals; if this was wrong, he didn't want to be right.

------------------

"How about we try that new restaurant down Broad Street? Ten Ten has been raving about it for weeks. And I'm tired of the same old bistro you keep choosing," Ino giggled, sitting shotgun in Sakura's cherry red convertible.

The pinkette nodded, "You're right," she agreed, shifting the car into gear. "I'm tired of the food there anyway." The engine roared as the vehicle shot out of the driveway, leaving the desolate building in her dust.

The point of going out was to forget about her own emptiness... to rid herself of the hollow feeling she got every time she woke up without finding Sasuke next to her. She should be used to the feeling, after all, it had been that way for quite a while now.

But she was happy. Something as minute as that would not get in the way of her joy.

She tried to shake the negative thoughts, but even Ino's mindless chatter and the upbeat songs on the radio did little to help.

"Hey, is that Sasuke?" She was shaken out of her reverie immediately at the statement, eyes frantically searching in the direction her friend was pointing. Surely, she recognized the jet black hair in the familiar pointed style, the black bangs hanging in front the pallid face. However, much to her surprise, there was a smile lighting his features.

Sasuke? Smiling?

Now of course, as his wife, she'd seen him smile _once or twice_ before... sometimes she pulls out her album of wedding pictures to recall the day. But compared to what was in front of her, the smile in the photos seemed so _fake_. Feigned and falsified to keep up appearances...

Right now, Sasuke was truly smiling. He was sincerely content.

The question was why.

---------------------------------------------------------

"That is Sasuke!" Sakura called out. "I wonder where he's headed... and why he isn't at work!" She instantly changed lanes to pull over, parking not too far from the brunette. She watched his smile fade, replaced with a hostile scowl.

"Heya Sasuke!" Ino waved from the passenger seat. Sasuke didn't acknowledge the greeting, but merely glared at his wife for the intrusion.

"What are you doing here," he gritted out, voice dripping with distaste. Sakura gulped before speaking up.

"Well, Ino and I are headed to that new restaurant and we saw you here..." she looked away from his piercing stare. "I was just wondering why you weren't at work."

"I_ am_ at work," he answered cooly. "I'm just on break. Rather than staying cooped up in the hospital, I decided to make a food run." He lifted up a bag in his hands, inside there were cartons of take out.

"Oh!" Sakura smiled, clearly relieved. "Well, I apologize! You'd better be getting back to the hospital, there are patients waiting for you, I bet!

Sasuke nodded, and threw a wave over his shoulder as he continued down the street.

"That was reassuring," Ino drawled out as the car returned to the roadway. "Not only do I see he's alive, but that his attitude hasn't changed one bit."

Sakura giggled. "You've spent too much time with Shikamaru."

--------

That was _definitely_ a close one.

Lucky for Sasuke, he could think on his feet. In reality, he wasn't working that day, and he wasn't headed to the hospital, either. The take out in his hands wasn't meant for his co-workers at all.

He reached the door at the house a few blocks down and knocked three times. There was a clamour on the other side as the person clumsily made their way to answer it. "I'm coming, I'm coming," the voice muttered through the wood, and Sasuke knew immediately the occupant was just now waking up.

The door swung open, and Sasuke was greeted with the grin he'd been waiting to see all morning.

"I brought food," the Uchiha stated, casually walking into the boy's home.

"Good! I'm starved!" the blonde laughed, pulling a shirt down over his head. He flew onto the couch, eager for both the food and Sasuke to join him.

The brunette smiled and followed suit, sitting next to him and opening the cartons.

"Ramen!" the other boy shouted, elated. "You know me so well!" He wasted no time stuffing his face with noodles, savouring the taste. "You gonna eat yours?"

"No, because I know you so well," Sasuke smirked, pushing his salty meal over to the boy as well. He received a noodle filled smile as thanks. The blonde gulped down the food, enthusiastically debating with Sasuke about the splendor of ramen, and why the Uchiha should appreciate it more. "Dobe, why would I eat that garbage when you could eat it for me?"

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do!" the other boy shouted, pointing his chopsticks accusingly, "You're trying to fatten me up! You want me to lose my awesome figure. How despicably underhanded. The amazing Naruto will not fall for your tricks!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Right. That's _exactly_ what I want. I mean, honestly, why would I want to lose this?" He then ran his fingers up Naruto's sides gently, slipping them up his shirt to caress the tanned skin underneath. Naruto shuddered under the touch, immediately leaning into it.

"Oh no, Sasuke..." he whispered, "Not while I'm eating my _ramen_..."

The Uchiha didn't listen, but merely attached his lips to the taught skin of the man's neck. He sucked and nibbled greedily, making sure to leave a mark behind. The lovely moans Naruto gave him was the best encouragement to continue.

The ramen container slipped from Naruto's grasp as his arms wrapped around the brunette, pulling him closer. Sasuke then lifted his head, and their lips connected, ensuing a heated tongue filled kiss.

One shirt off after another. The rest of their attire soon followed, until their naked bodies were intertwined in the most intimate of ways. Moans, grunts, all the sounds of love making filled the room, until climax came, both crying out the other's name in sheer ecstasy.

The pair cuddled and nuzzled on the couch, still coming down from their high. They both knew it was nearing seven, and Sasuke would need to be getting home.

"I wish you could stay with me..." Naruto whispered to him, snuggling closer to him. "I wish you weren't marri--"

"I do too," Sasuke said, cutting him off. He needed no reminders; he couldn't forget the painful fact. He wished nothing more than to be free, to be able to love who he wanted, when he wanted, but instead he was obligated to return home each night to a woman he could barely stand.

Of course, why would anyone marry someone they disliked?

He hadn't liked the girl to begin with, even when they were younger. She was one of the fangirls, the group of mindless imbeciles that wanted to get in his pants. It was as if he was the ultimate trophy, and none of them rested until they had him on their shelf.

Sakura, she could be considered the _worst_ of the pack. One of the leaders that obviously had no life and nagged Sasuke endlessly with ridiculous love confessions or date requests. Disgusting, to say the least. He never wanted anything to do with _any_ of them, and it was only because of his family that he said yes.

Their first date was insufferable, and all the following ones even more so. If he hated her presence before, it made him absolutely sick now. After the wedding, (another result of his father's demands,) he noticed couldn't take being in the same room with her for very long -- which explained the reason he spent so much time away from home. Or at least, that was the reason before he met Naruto.

Naruto gave his existence a whole new meaning... it wasn't until he looked into those deep blue eyes that he actually saw life in a new light.

The epiphany started on a typical day, Sasuke making his rounds in the hospital. A new patient in the maternity ward required special attention, so the nurses called him in. The woman was Hinata Hyuuga, giving birth to twins, and was in immediate need of a C-section. After a successful operation, Sasuke went out to congratulate the father.

"Congratulations, sir," he said, shaking the man's hand. "you now have two beautiful daughters." The person he was addressing was definitely good looking, azure eyes twinkling with the goofy smile that graced his features.

The jovial laugh erupted past the boy's lips answered his felicitations. "Oh no, I'm not the father. Or the husband. I'm the father slash boyfriend's _best_ friend. Naruto Uzumaki."

You wouldn't believe how relieved that news made the doctor. Not that he would show it.

"Well, then, Mr. Uzumaki," Sasuke corrected himself, "You can see the mother if you wish."

"You're a doctor?" the blonde asked offhandedly. "You don't look any older than me."

"I'm probably not," the physician replied. "But shouldn't you be worried about the mother rather than my age?"

"I can worry about what I want," Naruto retorted childishly, sticking his tongue out at him. "Besides, Kiba told me not to go see the kids without him seeing them first."

"Ah, I see," Sasuke snickered sardonically, "and where exactly is this Kiba now?"

"Uh... about three hours from here..."

"And you plan to sit in this room?"

"I hadn't exactly thought it through..."

"Uh-huh," Sasuke smirked knowingly. "Good luck with that." He turned to leave the room when --

"Wait! You can't just leave a man!" Naruto wailed, stomping his foot. "You could at least tell me what's going on... a status update!"

"A what?"

"A status update. I mean, since I can't go into the room, you could be my messenger, my spy, my go-to guy. You can tell me how Hinata's doing and how the twins are, too!" Naruto was sounding more and more thrilled about his plan, the direct opposite of Sasuke's reaction. "Please?" the blond added, "I can't take the suspense!"

"Then just go in there." the physician said matter-of-factly.

"But I made a promise to Kiba! I never go back on my word!"

Now _this_ caught Sasuke's attention. 'Never' certainly was an interesting word. Perhaps the most important in the afore mentioned sentence. "Alright, Naruto. I'll be your 'messenger'. But you owe me one."

"Anything!" Just what the Uchiha wanted to hear.

So Sasuke went back and forth, in and out of the maternity ward, bearing news about Hinata and her daughters. It delighted the doctor to see just how eager Naruto was to receive the information, and how something so simple could entertain him.

Eventually Kiba arrived, and Naruto allowed himself to enter the room. Sasuke watched as the boy chatted with the young mother, joked around with the father, and cuddle the infants tenderly as if they were his own.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smile at the boy.

And then Sasuke's shift came to an end, and he was surprisingly unhappy about heading home that day. But he kept it to himself.

"Hey! Doc!" It was Naruto, shouting at him from down the hall. He wasn't supposed to be yelling, nor should he be running to catch up with him. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"To clock out. "

"Say what? But I thought you were the head doctor dude. You can't just leave!"

"I can if I want to," Sasuke replied, eyebrow raising. "How did you know I was head surgeon?"

"Uh, lucky guess?"

"Try again."

"Ugh," Naruto sighed. "Fine, I asked one of the nurses about you. So what."

"Really," the Uchiha said smugly. "That's interesting. Of course, why ask the nurses when you could've asked me yourself?"

The boy averted his eyes quickly before answering. "You seemed busy." Sasuke knew that was a lie. He hadn't been busy all day. Most of the time he was killing time around Hinata's room, sneaking peeks at Naruto.

"It's obvious you aren't a very good liar."

The other boy huffed, cheeks turning pink. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Are you coming with me?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

"Well," he continued, "we could go get a round of drinks. Your treat, of course, seeing that you owe me..."

But naturally that wasn't the last time they saw one another. The two had met up the next night, then the next week, and on from there. Before he knew it, Sasuke was addicted to Naruto in every possible way. When he wasn't with him, he wanted to be.

Yet all the while he knew it was wrong. And shockingly, (seeing that usually he wouldn't give a damn about another person's feelings) the Uchiha felt bad that he hadn't been telling the entire truth... that he was keeping a secret from Naruto. And they'd been seeing each other for two or three months now, and it seemed like the right time...

So he told him.

"Naruto," he whispered in his ear. The boy was falling asleep in his arms on the couch, neither of them paying attention to the movie on the television. "I have to tell you something important."

"Okay," the blonde mumbled. "Tell me."

"But I don't know how you'll take it..." Sasuke added, pulling the warm body closer to him.

"Just tell me."

"I love you."

Naruto sat up abruptly, snapped out of his tired stupor. He turned to Sasuke with a goofy grin, "Really?"

"Yes. I've never been more in love with anyone in my life."

"I love you too," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around the boy. "You don't know how happy that makes me!"

"That's not all, though," Sasuke went on nervously. "I have...." He didn't want to say the word. It sounded foul even in his head, let alone coming out of his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut, and muttered sourly "...a wife."

Naruto froze. His jaw went slack, his eyes grew wide, and his face turned pale. He pulled his arms away from Sasuke as if he'd been scalded, and immediately stared at a spot on the carpet.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence:

"So," he said softly, "what do you propose we do?"

"Huh?"

Now Sasuke had been waiting for something else. He was preparing himself for a slap, a punch, a verbal beating -- some sort of lashout from the normally spirited blonde. _This_ reaction, this withdrawn attitude that he was now showing, scared the brunette more than anything else.

"I said," the blond repeated, "What should we do?"

One word startled him. "We?"

"Yeah, _we_... I mean... do you want this to end?"

"No!" Sasuke answered suddenly, "I don't. I can't even imagine what I'd do without you!" The Uchiha was even surprising himself. "But I've never loved her, I never loved until you. To lose you now..."

Naruto blushed slightly, but still kept a resigned face. "Does she know? Will you tell her?"

"She doesn't, and I plan to. I can't stand the girl anyway."

"Then why'd you marry her?"

"My father," Sasuke frowned, "he had high standards and expectations of me. I was to go to medical school, graduate top of my class, be married to a lovely woman, and have a grandson to carry on the family name. My older brother and I were bred for success, and anything outside of the plan was considered dishonorable behavior. Imagine the horror I experienced when I learned I was gay. I knew I'd be disowned instantly."

"So you pretended to be straight?"

Sasuke nodded. "My father took special interest in one girl, Sakura, because she came from a reputable family (of course, not as prestigious as our own) and had higher marks than any of the other girls in her class. Unfortunately for me, she was one of the girls I couldn't stand. The marriage was practically arranged for me."

"An arranged marriage?" Naruto gasped, "How inhumane!"

"Exactly!" he agreed, "But of course Sakura doesn't know that. She thinks it was my choice. I cannot understand the way her mind thinks. I mean, honestly, I _never_ showed interest in her. I didn't even touch her on our wedding night! What made her think I actually wanted to be with her?!"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, reminding Sasuke that he needed to relax.

"Well, that's why we have yet to provide my parents with grandchildren...." he finished, "I'm sorry to be dumping all this on you... I just couldn't lie to you anymore. If you don't want to have anything to do with me ---"

"I love you," Naruto cut him off, "I always will. No matter what. And as long as you'll have me, I'll be here. I only wish I could be what your wife is. I wish I wasn't the secret, the mistress."

Sasuke wished it, too.

* * *

Yeah, I bet you're wondering, "Where the hell is this story coming from?" Yeah, I dunno either. I should be focusing on Figment of Reality, and I am! But I was distracted for a bit. Also, I have my laptop! Woot! A lovely white MacBook. All I need now is a word processor (I used TextEdit to type this story... equivalent to WordPad) and I can start writing up a storm!

This story's plot hits a little close to home. My dad cheated on my mom... so it feels really weird writing in favor of the cheater rather than the victim.

Anyway, feedback would be greatly appreciated. Chapter 2 is in the works... along with Chap 11 of Fig of Reality if anybody cares.

~ Ryuk--chan


	2. Is What We Want Most

**Title: **Fate of the Faithful  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter:** 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Warnings: SasuNaru, onesided SasuSaku, changing POV, Sakura-bashing, definite OOCness and poorly attempted angst, etc.

* * *

Chapter 2: Is What We Want Most

* * *

Sasuke had left his house for the evening, leaving him alone. Once again.

Naruto never noticed lonely he was until his lover went home for the night.

Of course, he wondered how lonely the wife as well. Naruto wasn't heartless; he knew the girl was probably feeling the same way. Probably worse. I mean, at least Naruto _knew_ where Sasuke was headed to each day. The poor girl was still in the dark. It was only natural for him to pity her.

And to pity himself. He seriously wondered why he kept doing this, why he kept allowing the Uchiha into his home, into his bed, into _him_, when he was a married man! Untouchable! Off limits!

He loved him, it was obvious. He had told him countless times, and meant each one.

The blonde wanted to believe Sasuke loved him back. He truly did. Every kiss and touch they shared, Naruto believed it had to be real... he could feel the emotion behind it. But in the back of his mind, he could feel the horrible fact nagging away at him, tormenting his very soul.

Sasuke wasn't his. He was Sakura's.

Naruto couldn't tell his friends about their relationship -- he couldn't take him to parties, group dates, anything of the sort. Even when his friends ask why he was still single... he couldn't say anything.

Everything was about lies.

And Naruto knew lies... coming up with lies was his living. As a novelist, he could write pages and pages of made-up things, fabrications that could make reality seem fictional. But just because Naruto had made a living on lies, didn't mean he wanted to live with them.

Was this relationship the exception?

-------------------

As much as she wanted to trust Sasuke, something in the back of her mind wouldn't stop bugging her.

So she went to the hospital after Ino went home. Just to see him.

She walked in the building, looking around for a familiar face. Then she spotted her husband's friend, Neji Hyuuga.

"Hey there, Neji. Is Sasuke busy?" Sakura smiled at the EMT, knowing he'd tell her. She always came to him for answers.

"Actually, he is. Down in the emergency room." he replied with ease. "You needed to speak with him?"

"Oh, no, it's not important. I was just in the neighborhood..."

Neji probably knew something was up now. Of course she was in the neighborhood -- she'd lived in the neighborhood for years! Sakura mentally smacked herself on the forehead for the idiotic reply.

"Are you sure nothing's up?" Neji asked, eyebrow raised. "I got two minutes if you need to talk."

"Ugh," she huffed, "It's nothing. Really."

"Come on, Sakura, you can tell me..." he coaxed. She caved.

"You ever get the feeling that someone was lying to you? But you know he isn't, but you can't help but _feel_ like he is? Even though there's no proof or reason to believe he's lying... I don't know. Am I making any sense? Is this just a female paranoia thing?"

"Whoa," he said, clearly overloaded, "Wait, are we talking about Sasuke? You think he's cheating on you?"

"Well, sorta... but there's no reason to... I have no clue. Just pretend I was never here, alright?"

"Okay, got it..." he told her, feeling his radio go off on his belt. "I have to run, but I'll talk to you later, alright?" He sprinted away toward the ambulance terminal, and the pinkette turned and walked solemnly out the door.

When she arrived home, Sasuke was there.

"Sasuke!" she cried, racing up to the bedroom. He always came home and went straight to bed, leaving not much time for conversation. She knew if she wanted to catch him awake, she'd have to hurry.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked in his usual tone, already dressed in his black pajamas. She smiled at the sight.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you a bit. It feels like we haven't spoken in ages."

"You're right."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Don't you?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "but I was hoping we could go out to eat or something."

Sasuke frowned. "Where is this coming from?"

"Nowhere! I just kinda miss spending time with you... work keeps getting in the way." She had to face it. Both of them were always tied up with appointments or interviews, business meetings or operations... their marriage had been sacrificed for their careers.

"Well, jobs tend to do that," he added sarcastically, settling into the bed. He clicked the lamp off on his bedside, signaling the end of the conversation. Sakura sighed audibly.

Maybe _this_ was the reason she suspected something.

--------------------

The next morning Naruto received an unexpected phone call.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Naruto? You still sleep?" Jiraya, his publisher, shouted through the receiver. His loud voice woke the blond from his daze.

"Well, not anymore," Naruto droned. "What's up?"

"Great news, kid. A lady from some television network called about your last book! They wanna turn it into a miniseries!"

"No freaking way!" the author gasped.

"Yup! She wants you to call her. Ask for Tenten. And lemme know if she asks about me." Naruto didn't need to be there to see the man's wink.

"Sure, sure, old man… _if_ she asks. Now just gimme the number."

A few moments later, and the blonde was nervously dialing the television station.

"Good morning," a woman on the other end said. "Konoha Broadcasting Company, how may I help you?"

"Can I speak to a Tenten?" Naruto replied. He then waited for half a minute, until another voice stopped the hold music.

"Hello, Tenten speaking."

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I was told to –"

"Hello! We've been awaiting your call!" Tenten said jovially, "We just got off the phone with your publisher. We're interested working with you to turn your novel, _Land of the Loved_ into a series."

Naruto could do nothing but nod silently while the woman continued to talk.

"If it is at all possible, we would like to set up a meeting with you. When are you available this week?"

"Uh," the writer stammered, "Is today good?"

Tenten paused. "Sure. How does today around one sound? We can make it a lunch meeting. I'll make reservations at Taberu on Broad Street. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes, I have," Naruto smiled, using his "professional" voice. "One PM it is. I'm looking forward to it." And he truly was. Finally his hard work was paying off! He hadn't expected his book to do as well as it had – _Land of the Loved_ had started out as a stress reliever. It had really been inspired by his relationship with Sasuke at the beginning, and writing was the _perfect_ outlet for all his angst and insecurity after learning about Sasuke's wife…

Critics had adored the book, regarding his style as "honest and down-to-earth" and "true to life", proving it _is_ best to write about what you know. All his friends considered the novel a good read as well, but only Sasuke knew the story was based on true events.

And the Uchiha was clearly distressed at the discovery.

Maybe the book was too raw for Sasuke, or maybe it bothered him to know that was how Naruto really felt about the whole thing… Naruto couldn't be sure. He just knew it would make an awesome television drama.

"….So make sure you bring that along and we'll see you at one o'clock!" Tenten stated, pulling Naruto from his thoughts. The blond grinned shyly.

"Uh, can you repeat all that?"

----------

"Excuse me, Mrs. Uchiha," Tenten knocked on the door, "You have a lunch meeting at one with Uzumaki."

"Thank you, Tenten," Sakura replied dolefully.

"Is there anything I can help you with, ma'am?" her secretary asked, obviously concerned. Sakura didn't want to unload her problems on her assitant, but she had run out of options.

"Well, there's been some trouble at home," she began quietly, eyes resting on a blank sheet of paper. Tenten looked surprised at her words.

"Trouble?" she gasped, "of what kind?"

"It isn't _too_ serious, just me being a worry-wart. I apologize if I have made things harder for you here."

"Oh, no, it's alright. Just let me know if you need anything… anything at all," Tenten reassured her boss, dismissing herself from the tense atmosphere.

Work was the _last_ place Sakura wanted to be at the moment.

Her mind was elsewhere, wondering about things she knew she had no control over.

She had to face it. There was no way she could control Sasuke.

She wished she could, and she had been wishing that for a long time. If she had the ability, she would control who Sasuke was with, how much time they spent together, how often he went to work… and most of all, who he loved. Because she couldn't shake the feeling that it was not her.

She wanted to control his heart. She wanted to make him want her again. Whatever happened to the love they had shared in the beginning of all this? Eight years ago, their relationship was a lot different – a lot better. What changed?

Sakura would give anything to find out.

* * *

I noticed how much stuff I forget to do when publishing my chapters. Copy and paste is both a friend and an enemy.

Anyway, I know the delay for this chapter is long enough. I love you so much for still reading it. A note that I forgot to add - this is my take on the movie "Making Love" that aired on Logo a few months ago. I completely forgot to say that. It isn't a lot that's similar... pretty much the only things that are alike is the occupations and the whole "married for 8 years" scenario. That's pretty much it.

But yeah. I don't know when I'll be able to write another chapter for this seeing that I leave for college in 15 days... if I do put one out in the next few weeks it'll probably be short. But yeah. I'm still working of Fig of Reality, so don't worry about that either!

Please, please, please review! Your feedback helps me to grow as a writer!

I love you for reading,  
Ryuk-chan


End file.
